Por un sueño
by Gresians
Summary: Harry a tenido pesadillas, pesadillas qué extrañamente involucran a Draco Malfoy. Lo que Harry no sabía era que se aproximaba su peor pesadilla.


Para Harry su sexto curso en Hogwarts comenzaba algo mal y no era precisamente el tema de que Snape está impartiendo Defensa contra las artes oscuras, más bien era por sus sueños.

Esa noche había visto a una mujer muggle, retorcerse bajo maldicion cruciatus la pobre no podía gritar y por si fuera poco escucho la voz de lord Voldemort hablar con alguien que al parecer no estaba a su vista.

—vamos es hora querido -habia dicho la voz de Bellatrix?

—yo...

—adelante Draco -habia dicho Voldemort

Cuando tuvo a Malfoy a la vista se sorprendió, no parecía ser el Malfoy egocéntrico y narcisista que conocía parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. Cuando levantó la varita, Harry se había despertado agitado.

—estas bien? —le había preguntado Ron

—si...solo fue otra pesadilla

—no parecía ser como las otras Harry, te veías muy mal

A la mañana siguiente y dispuesto a olvidar lo de anoche Harry entro solo al comedor paseando su vista desde la mesa de Ravenclaw hasta Slytherin donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Lo raro para Harry es que no pudo dejar de mirarle. El rubio parecía no haber dormido nada y su rostro no tenía esa sonrisa de siempre que decía "soy mejor que tú" de hecho no parecía tener expresión alguna, estaba solo. Cuando el Slytherin sintió la mirada de Harry este inmediatamente decidió confrontarlo a lo que Harry dejo de mirarlo.

Pasaron los días y la misma pesadilla aparecia hasta que tuvo otra diferente, una donde se le veía a Malfoy con el brazo levantado, su padre lo sujetaba de los hombros y le decía algo al oído, por otro lado se mostraba a una mujer que lloraba esa debía ser la madre de Malfoy. Escucho a Voldemort hablar y levantar su varita posandola en el brazo de Malfoy, este soltó un grito pequeño mientras comenzaba a aparecer una pequeña mancha negra que poco a poco adquirio forma, Malfoy lloraba mientras su padre le decía varias cosas que Harry simplemente no pudo escuchar...despertó asustado? Confundido? Sospechaba que Draco era un mortifago pero ahora su sospechas se habían confirmado.

Esa mañana bajo al comedor con su uniforme de Quidditch, había dias en los que Draco no aparecía hasta la hora de las clases, pero esa mañana estaba presente, antes de acostarse Harry tomaba el mapa del merodeador y veía la pequeña motita con el nombre de Draco Malfoy en el mapa, caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos y un día simplemente desaparecio. A dónde iba?.

Vio como Malfoy se levantaba y pasaba cerca de el empujándolo apenas un poco, en el entrenamiento Harry apenas pudo concentranse por alguna razón el Quidditch dejo de ocupar sus pensamientos para darle paso a Draco.

—Harry que te pasa? —pregunto Hermione

—eh? Nada...nada sólo pensaba

—haz estado así desde hace días, ya no hablas con Ginny

—eh tenido cosas más importantes

—a si? Cómo que? —pregunto Hermione entrecerrando los ojos —como mirar a Malfoy en el desayuno? En las clases? En la cena? Pracricamente todo el día

—yo no lo miro todo el dia, no me interesa

—enserio Harry —lo detuvo —que te está pasando?

—nada, por Merlín, Hermione! Exageras

Sin saber por dónde ir, había chocado con algo o...con alguien

—porque no te fijas por dónde vaz maldito cara rajada!

—lo siento —dijo Harry recojiendo uno de los libros del rubio —pociones —susurro

—si Potter, pociones —dijo Draco arrebatándole el pequeño libro —talvez deberías aprender un poco del nuevo profesor, quizá a este no le hagas explotar todos los calderos —y se fue

Bueno...no era mala sugerencia, estar en pociones este año talvez sería diferente, esa tarde Harry tuvo que arrastrar a Ron hasta las masmorras para entrar a la clase.

—porque yo?

—porque eres mi amigo

—pero pociones? Yo...no se Harry

—vamos

—Harry...pasa muchacho

—gracias profesor

—veo que tienes compañía

—Ron Weasley señor pero en realidad...—Harry lo había hecho callar

—disculpe profesor pero no tenemos libro

—pueden tomar uno de la estantería

El salón estaba impregnado con el aroma de...Malfoy? Por Merlín! Que había hecho ese tipo en ese salón.

Harry dejo que la clase pasara y mientras escuchaba la voz de Hermione no pudo evitar observar como Parkinson abrazaba el brazo de de Draco mientras sonreía tontamente, sin darce cuenta Harry había lanzado una mirada de muerte a Pansy quien por supuesto no la noto.

Esa noche había tenido otro sueño, Malfoy estaba en una habitación, sentando en una enorme cama color gris, tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro cuando Harry se acercó pudo escuchar los sollozos del rubio, temiendo que este se diera cuenta de su presencia Harry retrocedió haciendo algo de ruido que extrañamente Malfoy no escucho, así que decidió acercarse hasta quedar casi a un metro de distancia, Draco tenía el saco rasgado lleno de sangre y su varita estaba a un lado de el. Harry se inclinó hasta poder ver parte de su rostro cuando Draco retiro sus manos Harry miro con detenimiento los ojos del Slytherin opacos, rojos y llenos de dolor, cuando Harry intento tocar su hombro su mano atravezo el cuerpo.

—Draco...—susurro Harry

En ese momento se había habierto la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a una mujer, que deinmedato puso sus manos cubriendo su boca al ver a su hijo.

—Draco...Draco cariño

—mamá yo...no pude hacerlo

—lo se querido

—es...es tan inhumano, me ha dicho lo que tengo que hacer yo...el me matará

—no lo hará

—claro que lo hará el me matará

Harry observó cómo la madre de Malfoy sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba la sangre del rostro de su hijo al igual que las lágrimas. Las diversas heridas en el cuerpo del chico hicieron que el corazón de Harry se estrujara.

—y está vez Harry no podrá detenerlo —habia dicho Draco

Despertó...con la respiración algo agitada, tenía que ser un sueño...claro que era un sueño ni en los más profundos pensamientos de Harry se imaginaba a Draco llamarlo por su primer nombre

Draco no había asistido al comedor, tampoco a las clases fue hasta la cena cuando vio entrar al rubio junto a Pansy, tenía ojeras, se veía más pálido de lo normal y aún seguía sin tener exprecion. Esta vez Harry no pudo ser discreto, miro casi todo el tiempo a Draco, este había alzado la vista para hacer una mueca a Harry pero al ver que este no dejaba de mirarlo apartó la vista mientras sus mejillas se tornan rosa claro, no volvieron a cruzar miradas.

Esa noche antes de dormir Harry comenzaba a preguntarce qué le pasaba, descubrió que el interés hacia Malfoy no era de enemigos para saber su próxima jugada, no...era como persona, le interesaba lo que le ocurría si lo que había soñado había sido verdad ¿Porque el le había llamado por su nombre? Y que era lo que tenía que hacer?.

Ver esos precioso ojos grices tristes, apagados y el rostro sin exprecion. Recordó lo que había hablado con Hermione en una clase.

—no lo entiendes...el amor es preocuparte por alguien incluso por sus idioteces como yo lo hago por Ron, es querer ponerte en los zapatos de esa persona para entender sus problemas, sus gustos

—claro...

—Harry...tu sentías eso por Ginny?

Vaya pregunta...sentía algo por Ginny pero ese algo no pasaba de preocuparce como amigo por ella.

—no...

Pero ahora...se sentía diferente ¿Estaba enamorado? de...no claro que no, Harry no podía gustrale ese hurón.

—Draco!!

—silencio! Y tú —dijo el Lord oscuro señalando al cuerpo del rubio el cual se encontraba en el suelo, temblando —como pudiste fallarme, crucio!!

—no!!

El cuerpo de Draco se retorcía mientras gritaba de dolor, salian un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, pero ¡Por Merlín! No podía ser cierto lo que veía Harry

—una sola misión Draco, solo eso te pedí, que falló!!

—mi señor —dijo Lucius

—callate!! Avada Kedavra!

—Lucius —lloro la madre de Draco mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su esposo

—eres un desgraciado

—ah...veo que aún te puedes poner de pie, toma tu varita Draco

El rubio así lo hizo, tal vez a grandes pesares ya que no podía parar de ver el cuerpo de su padre y su madre llorar sobre el.

—crucio!!

Logró esquivar el hechizo pero...

—imperio...ahora Draco, me temo que...tendrás que pagar las consecuencias —miro a la mujer —matala

Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos del rubio, Harry quería detener a Voldemort, dios! No podía ver a su querido rubio sufrir de esa manera

—no!! ahhh

—te resistes... sorprendente alza tu varita Draco —y así lo hizo —apunta a tu madre y...asecinala

—Draco —susurro la mujer

—Avada Kedavra!,

Cuando el Lord rompió la maldición el rubio se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba.

—y ahora —dijo Voldemort posando su varita en el mentón del chico — Avada Kedavra!!

—Draco!!

Harry había despertado, miró a todos lados y no había rastro de ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación, había cido sin duda la peor de las pesadillas. Al demonio con lo que le gente pensarán nesecitaba ver a Draco Malfoy. De su baúl tomo el pequeño frasco y lo bebió entero. Si tenía que hacer una locura la haría bien y por lo menos la haría con un sello de garantía que en ese momento nada le iba a salir mal.

Se cambió y salió de la torre de Gryffindor a toda prisa, busco en pasillos pero simplemente no le encontraba era temprano y solo tenía una opción, entro al comedor observando todo hasta divisar una cabellera rubia que caminaba en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin con la varita en mano.

—Malfoy!!

El rubio se giró de mala manera apretamdo su varita .

—que quieres Potter...mmph!!

Lo beso...Merlín bendito, lo estaba besando ahí justo enfrente del noventa por ciento de toda la escuela y se sentía muy bien

—Harry!! —escucho la voz de Hermione

—Hermano que demonios te pasa —sin duda la voz de Ron

Lento...algo torpe y tan real que Harry deseaba que jamas se acabarse ese momento. Pero tenía que ser así .

Miró los ojos grises del rubio y este los de el.

—Harry...—o dulce melodía...—que...que crees que haces!

—no es obvio Malfoy —lo tomo por la cintura y lo hacerlo a el

—estas loco...alejate de mi yo, Auch! —exclamo el rubio al sentir la mano de Harry en su brazo

—no...no me alejate de ti, no quiero perderte

—porque lo hiciste?

—queria comprobar si eras real, si esto era real

Fue cuando Draco se acercó a Harry, quieria volver a sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos...el también quería saber si eso era real y claro que lo era.


End file.
